


A Thanksgiving Home

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annabeth spends most of her holidays at camp. And while the people there are close to her, its just not the same as a nice family meal. Percy Jackson sets out to fix that. (young!Percabeth)





	

Thanksgiving. A time of year for families, for food and joy and togetherness. For Annabeth, many thanksgivings were spent at camp, when many others had gone home and she was left alone at the Athena table, never feeling quite thankful enough for the holiday. This year however, was going to be different. Percy Jackson, her best friend, had invited her home for the holiday. He knew how much she craved a family to spend it with, how much she wished for a nice meal around a table surrounded by people who loved her. She thanked the gods every day for Percy Jackson, the boy who was offering her just that. 

 

The trip there was fairly quiet. Sally had come to pick the two of them up, not wanting them to take a cab during such a busy time. She asked Annabeth a few questions, but while Annabeth politely responded, it was clear she wasn't quite in the mood. So Sally dropped the conversation, and the rest of the ride passed in comfortable silence. 

 

The Jackson house was everything Annabeth expected it to be. Small, yes, but homey. There were pictures on the shelves of young Percy and Sally at the beach, and even one of Sally and Poseidon before Percy was born. Annabeth's favorite was the one of her, Percy, and Grover the summer after Percy's first year at camp. Annabeth had the same picture beside her bed at camp.   
“It's going to be awhile before supper. Percy can help you set up in the guest room and then the two of you can watch a movie of you'd like.” Sally smiled at the two of them, shutting the door behind her and heading into the kitchen. Percy grabbed Annabeth's bags and headed down the hall. “It's this way.” She nodded, adjusting her backpack and trudging after him. 

 

Annabeth wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders as she sat beside Percy on the couch watching Tarzan. She glanced over at Percy and smiled. His tanned skin, freckles and dark hair made him very attractive. Not that Annabeth noticed those kind of things. Percy was her friend. Just her friend and nothing more. Yeah. Friend. 

 

As she sat at the table with Percy and Sally, the array of food out in front of her she felt her heart swell. “I'm sorry it's not much.” Sally spoke, setting a plate in front of Annabeth. “It's usually just me and Percy so I didn't know how much extra to make.” Annabeth shook her head. “No. no it's plenty, thank you Mrs. Jackson.” Sally smiled. “Call me Sally dear.” She wiped her hands on her apron, sitting down. “Now, why don't we all say what we're thankful for?” Annabeth smiled, looking at the table around her, and her best friend sitting beside her and she knew, finally, what she was thankful for. For the first time in a long time, she felt at home.


End file.
